The Goode Feeling
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: Zach's MIA and Cammie finds out a little something about herself. What happens when she breaks more than one rule of being a spy? Zammie! R&R please! Rated T just to be safe!
1. UhOh OhNo

**/n: HA! Bet you didn't think I was going to post my new story so fast! LOL. Well here the new story is for GallagherGirl202 who is my muse! Jk but I love her lol anywayyyyyyy here I go at this sad attempt of a story XD**

**Disclamer!: Okay first I always forget to do disclaimers so this is for like ALL of my chapters…. I SADLY don't own the Gallagher Girls series but Ally Carter does *sniff sniff* if only.**

**OH and this story idea you can thank Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter for! Sooo thanks! lol**

**(CPOV)**

"Hey Bex" I said still sad lying on the bed that's now just mine with the phone in my hand.

Hey Cam… how are you taking the news?" okay… first off let me explain a few things. Zach and I got married after I graduated from Gallagher and he graduated from Blackthorne. We now work for the CIA and recently Zach had a mission. As it turns out mission didn't go so well and he's now declared MIA. It's been three days since he was last seen and I'm worried. I'm a spy and the first thing that we learn is not to fall in love… well that's not the only rule I've broken. Anyway Bex married Grant of course while Liz and Jonas just got married last week. Macey ended up with a guy she met after another exchange with Blackthorne named Darren and they're engaged now.

"It's okay… I just miss him. Bex… what if he doesn't come back? Like my father didn't come back."

"Cameron he's GOING to come back do you hear me? He's Zachary fugging Goode! He'll walk off the end of the earth to find you! He-"

"Bex… what if he's dead?" I had to let the tears fall at this point. What if I never got to feel Zach's touch again warm on my skin? What if I never again get the feeling in the pit of my stomach the moment his lips meet mine? What if I never get to look in his deep green eyes that make me want to simply melt again? Just what would I do if I never see my Blackthorne boy again?

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! He's _GOING_ to come back! Why don't you know that? I know that! Grant knows that! Liz knows that! Jonas knows that! Macey knows that! Bloody hell even _Darren_ knows that and he hasn't known us for as long as they have! EVERYONE knows he's coming back to find you! But why don't you know that?" the truth is… I'm not sure why I didn't believe. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I tried to believe my dad would come back and he never did… he still hasn't. I don't want to go through what I did before. But at the same time I just _can't_ bring myself to believe Zach is dead. There is no way that my smirking, green eyed, chestnut haired, absolutely gorgeous Blackthorne boy is dead. But at the same time… will he really come back to find me?

"I-… he-… Bex we _don't_ know he's coming back. We don't know if he's even _alive_-"

"Cammie… why are you trying so hard to believe he's not coming back? This isn't like your dad. He's coming back. And I'm not trying to tell you that your dad doesn't love you and he didn't try but Zach loves you more than anything. He _will_ come back Cammie" I just sighed in defeat. She's right. I just don't want to get hurt again.

_-:-The Next Day… Duh duh duhhhhhhhh-:-_

I shot up from bed and ran to the bathroom heaving in the toilet. _SHIT_! I thought. I must have been poisoned or something. I get up after sitting on the cold floor for 3 minutes and 21 seconds **(lol I did 321 without meaning to… I'm that cool! haha anyway sorry for the interruption I had to get this in XD) **and then went to go make breakfast. I got the eggs out of the refrigerator and went to go scramble them but while I was cooking the smell was absolutely revolting causing my stomach to churn and I ran for the bathroom only to throw up some more. Crap I should probably get Liz to test me for something. After I finished my little session I went to go clean everything up choosing to just skip breakfast all together and to go see Liz. I went to go get my phone to call Liz.

"Hey Cammie! How's it going?"

"Hey Liz… things are going okay.. umm this morning I've been feeling really sick can I come over there and get you to test me?"

"Yeah of course! Crap I hope you're okay-" I heard a crash and then a faint oopsy daisy from Liz and then Jonas probably rushing to the scene to see if she's okay. They had a small conversation before she got back on the phone.

"Oopsy daisy Cam! I tripped on my laptop cord and fell into the bookcase knocking it down. Anyway how soon will you over?"

"Can I come now?"

"Yeah that's perfect! See you then!"

"Alright then Liz see you soon" and then I hung up and went to get my stuff to get going. I hope I'm going to be okay. I hope Zach's okay.

**A/n:Hmm how was the first chapter? I hoped it was good! Anyhow please review because I LOVE reviews! They make me happy happy happy hahaha. Okay anyway (ha that rhymed) let me go! Thanks for reading XD**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	2. Yay Kind of Day

**A/n: Ahhh thank Genius29 for this chapter! Lol I want my story added to another fav list… muahaha I'm greedy. Even though I see you've already added it. lol thanks btw! And thanks to all the other people who have added my story to their favs and to the people who reviewed! Anyway here's the chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

I got to Liz's house and as soon as I walking into the door I saw the bookcase still on the floor from Liz's accident when we were on the floor.

"Umm Liz? Why didn't you pick that up?"

"Oh I couldn't get it back up and Jonas was trying seeing if I was okay and I kinda forgot or whatever…" I pushed the bookcase up against the wall to see a bunch of books all over the floor. "You're on your own with that one" I said with a smile.

"Thanks Cam! Okay so what did you even want tested?"

"Right! So this morning I woke up feeling really sick and I threw up a lot" I said with a shrug. I felt fine now so I have no idea what it was.

"O…kay. Did you eat breakfast?" she asked looking at me with wonder.

"Uhh no I tried cooking eggs but I just got sick with the smell an-"

We should do a blood test like now!" Liz said her eyes wide. What's up with her?

"Alright then. Liz what's up?"

"Umm Cammie you're probably umm… well you're probably pregnant" she said looking at me waiting for my reaction. The truth is… I have no idea how to react to that. I'm excited and scared all at the same time. I know it's Zach's but Zach isn't here. Zach _is_ somewhere I know it, Bex was right. But he's not here. With me. Where I need him to be. I just look at Liz and smile.

"Let's take the test to be sure!" she said leading me to a room and coming at me with a big needle. Ew.

"Uh Liz.. is that nessisary?"

"Yes it is" she said before sticking it in my arm and taking it our nearly a second later.

"Okay! I'll be able to tell you in a little while" she said while doing… something with my blood and then walking back over to me. "We should tell Bex. If she finds out we didn't tell her she'lls beat me up wait 'till you have the baby and then beat you up."

"True" I said smiling at her before getting up and heading to the other room where my phone is. "Oh and where's Jonas?"

"Oh he's in our lab doing who knows what…" great…. Jonas doing who knows what in a lab.. for all we know he could be creating the next Frankenstein.

"Bex, call, now!" Liz said looking at me with an excited expression on her face. I got my phone out and dialed Bex's number me and Liz awaiting the moment she picks up the phone.

"Hey Cam! What's up?"

"I-… Hm-… well-…"

"Cammie might be pregnant!" Liz shouted since I was taking forever to get it out.

"Omg! Why didn't you tell me first Camereon!"

"BECAUSE I thought I was sick and called Liz to run some test but she thinks I'm pregnant instead."

"Oh… are you at her house?"

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"I'm on my way right now! I'm going to try to leave Grant here but… no promises. See you soon!" she said before she hung up and I just looked at Liz with an expression that must have been overwhelming.

"Cammie stop thinking so much! It'll be fun! Bex'll teach 'em how to fight! I'll teach 'em how to hack all kid's of systems and of course Macey will make sure they have the proper attire!" she said and we both started laughing. Then we saw Jonas looking at us with a worried expression and I got really concerned but Liz looked like this kind of thing happens all the time… which it probably does.

"What happened this time Jonas?" she said shaking her head slightly.

"I mixed the wrong two chemicals together... and um… well it kind of created this… goo… but it seems kind of acidy… but it's more like a paste… I have no idea what it is…" crap! See what I mean? That's why Jonas doing who knows what in a lab is bad news.

"I'll check it out later just… put it in a box or something keep it away from stuff and don't touch it okay?" she said.

"Yeah… uh sure" Jonas said before rushing back into the lab.

"Should I be scared for our safety?" I said looking at Liz with a concerned look on my face.

"I'm not sure… he'd probably be running out of here with his hands in the air if it was growing or eating up everything so… I'm not to concerned" she said then we started laughing.

"Cammie!" Bex said coming to hug me then rushing Liz.

"Hey how are you doing…?"

"I've been better" I said with a shrug and then her and Liz looked at each other and THAT'S when I got scared. "Uh-oh what are you two thinking?"

"Well… you know Macey comes back next week…."

"Any you need some cheering up…"

"Please, _please, PLEASE_ don't say shopping" I said with my fingers crossed and then they started laughing at me. Weirdos.

"Nope! Don't worry Cam! We're going to have a girls night!"

"It's going to be bloody awesome! Just like at Gallagher only… not at Gallagher. We'll have it at my house I'll tell Grant to scram" she said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling at my friends. I have no idea what I would do without them. There was a buzzing noise and Bex and I looked confused.

"Results are in!" Liz said before flying over to some machine and coming back with a smile on her face.

"Cammie's going to be a mom!" she shouted.

"This is bloody insane!" Bex screamed.

"No. Way" was all I could get out… I was more than excited but I was scared at the same time.

"Woah what happened?" Jonas said suddenly appearing in the room looking very confused. Liz looked at me asking if she could tell and I nodded.

"Cammie's pregnant!" she said beaming.

"Wait really?" he said looking at me I nodded in response and he looked… shocked I guess. "Wow congrats Cammie!"

"Thanks Jonas! Well guys I'm heading back to my house to sleep. I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"Yes! Oh and we're going to let Macey buy all your clothes for when you get a bump!" Bex said with a grin on her face. Why does she do this to me?

"Fine but I'm not going!" I said glaring at her but she just smiled back.

"Ugh no fun! Deal I'm going with her too! Bye cammie get some sleep!"

"Oh great. See you guys" I said before walking out the door towards my car to head back home.

**A/n: Ahhh chapter two that pleases me! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	3. Surprises

**A/n: Yayyy new chapter! Ughery I'm sick so sorry my update is a little late XD I've been trying to sleep it off. Anyway that wasn't working to well so here I am writing a new chapter! Woohoo!**

**(CPOV)**

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when I heard a knock on the door. Automatically I went into spy mode considering that anyone could be out to get me. When I looked to see who it was I saw that it was Bex, Liz, and Macey! Macey's back early! I opened the door and gave Macey a hug.

"Macey it's good to see you! How was the mission?" I said.

"Well same as usually but I'm back! I heard about Zach… how's that going?"

"It's okay I miss him but…" I just trailed off and shrugged.

"Cam we didn't tell her… we figured you would want to!" Bex said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tell me what? Are you keeping secrets from me Cameron?"

"Great! No Macey I'm not I just found out yesterday and guess what?"

"Uhmm you'll go shopping with me tomorrow?" she said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"No likely. I'm pregnant!" I said and Macey started squealing.

"CAMMIE! That is awesome!" she said before hugging me a little to tightly.

"Macey don't kill her!" Bex said before we started laughing.

"If you're pregnant than that means I can pick out all of your maternity clothes and the babies clothes too!" she said excitedly jumping up and down slightly.

"Yes that is what it means Macey" I said chuckling.

"MOVIE TIME!" Bex shouted before we all ran to the couches and she put a movie in.

"What movie this time?" Liz asked.

"Dear John perfectly sad for the occasion" Bex said grinning proud of herself.

"Agreed!" I said and we all sat in silence crying here and there while the movie played. This was just like at Gallagher.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After we watched the movie and talked some we heard a nick at the back door and we all ran towards it with caution picking up anything that we could use as a weapon. When we go closer someone was coming through the door and after I flipped them I heard a voice that I would never mistake.

**A/n: Alright pretty short chapter ik ehhhhh. The next one will be longer I promise you! Teehee. Okay hope you enjoy. Don't forget the review! And who do we think it is ohhh crypic! lol. Thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	4. Wonderful News

**A/n: I feel like writing right now! So here is another chapter for you all haha XD Oh and thank you LOUISE you made me like REALLY happy with your review thanking me for my hard work haha made my day. Now for real chapter time!**

**(CPOV)**

After I flipped him I heard a voice that I knew oh so well.

"Woah take it easy Cam it's just me" It's Zach! If the voice wasn't enough than the smirk on his face when his emerald eyes locked with mine was. It's Zach! He's actually back!

"Zach!" I said before rushing to give him a hug.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

"Hmm why would I miss you Blackthorne Boy?" I said smiling at him.

"Is this a reason" he said before leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips. It was soft and fiery at the same time. It was magical. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist pushing me gently against the wall. My hands were running gently through his chestnut hair and the kiss got even deeper.

"I guess we'll get going now and give you two some privacy" Macey said with a smile on her face backing up towards the doorway.

"Oh you aren't much better Macey" Zach said with his smirk on his face.

"Hey! I thought you were MIA…how'd you…?" Liz said in a semi-confused tone.

"Well there's nothing that can keep me away from my Gallagher Girl" Zach said before kissing me again.

"Just wait like 5 minutes and you two can do whatever you want."

"Well I mean Cammie's already pregnant there's not mu-"

"Cammie you're pregnant?" Zach said pulling away from me slightly to look me in the eye. I just nodded no trusting my voice and smiling at him before he pulled me into a hug.

"Sure am" I finally said after we hugged just being close to each other for a good 2 minutes and 18 seconds.

"I missed you so much Zach" I whispered in his hear.

"I missed you too Cammie. But I mean… are you pregnant… like for real?" He said with a look on his face that I couldn't really place.

"For real" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I can't believe it."

"Me either" I said smiling looking into his eyes. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful his eyes are? Well I'm mentioning it now. Zachary Goode's eyes are absolutely beautiful.

"Woah it's the Zach attack!" Grant said. I didn't even notice that he came in here but then again… when Zach and I were kissing pretty much anything could have happened and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Hey Grant come on in" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh hey Cammie I heard your Preggo! Nice going Goode!" He said slapping Zach on the back.

"Uh thanks?" Zach said before smirking at me. "How come everyone knew she was pregnant before I did?"

"Zach… you were MIA…. how exactly where you supposed to find out?" I said with a duh tone in my voice.

"Oh… right."

"And I thought Grant was the stupid one" Bex said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I resent that."

"Oh look he said a big word!" Macey said before high-fiving Bex. Wow… it's like we're still in high school.

"Resent is not a big word Macey" Grant said rolling his eyes and sitting down. We heard a knock on the door and before I could get around Zach Liz was there.

"Hey Jonas!" she said before they hugged. Aww it's so cute they actually touched in front of people now.

"Hey Lizzie. Oh hey Zach you're back!" he said looking genially shocked.

"Of course I am. Why is everyone so shocked I actually came back. Thought you guys had more faith in me" he said with a smirk of course.

"We're just happy to see you again" I said before kissing him.

"Get some!" Grant said. 3…2…1… "Ow!"

"Stop being so bloody lame Grant" Bex said looking totally un-amused.

"Okay guys let's go and give these two sometime to…. reunite" Macey said winking at me leading the way out the door with a wavey Liz and Jonas behind her.

"See you Cammie" Bex said hugging me. "Be good Zachary or you'll wish you were still MIA" she said before heading towards the door.

"Later Cam. You two have fun a-" He got cut off by Bex because she was dragging him out the door. After 17 seconds we heard the door clicking shut and Zach turned back to me.

"I'm glad you're back" I said

"Cammie… there is no way I could just leave you" he said before leaning in to kiss me. Zachary Goode is amazing.

**A/n: Woah this is soooo not my best chapter but hey can't always win… hope you liked it though **** it took me FOREVER to write hahaha. So yeah please don't forget to review! It makes my day!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	5. Gifty Party

**A/n: I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! Idk if you're happy or sad but if you're still reading you are probably happy… or you just don't have anything better to do so you're here reading this…. hmmm I wonder. Anyway let me stop being a creeper and say thank youuuu to all you amazing people especially Gallghergirl202 and icejen98! You two really help me out… like A LOT with this story lol. Thanks to all the people the reviewed also! While I'm writing this I don't have internet so I can't see everyone that reviews :L sorry! But review on this chapter and you all shall get shout-outs! SHOUT-OUTS FOR ALL! Okay let me shut up so you can read the chapter now! XD**

**Discalmer!:**** I do not own the AMAZING Gallagher Girls series. Sadly Ally Carter does. I'll get her one day…. I'll get her. XD**

**But I do own Darren! *hopeful face!*… but he's not really in this lolz**

**(CPOV)**

It's been two months since Zach came home and he's been right next to me everyone moment as protective as ever unless he's had to go to work but even then either Grant and Bex, Macey and Darren, or Liz and Jonas would be with me. Yeah I know I never got lonely but that pissed me off some. Who knows that may just be the pregnant me talking, or maybe the chameleon in me. Whatever… the point is that ever since Zach has gone out of his way to be absolutely perfect, well more than usual. Today is the baby shower that we're having that Macey is throwing (of course).

She won't let us know if the baby's a boy or a girl because she said she wants it to be a surprise and she knows I'll want to tell Liz and Bex and then Liz will tell her (let's face it Bex can keep secrets 'till the day she dies, Liz on the other hand… well she tries). I took a quick shower brushed my teeth and put on a new green shirt to cover my baby bump, and a pair of jeans. I came out the bedroom and saw that Zach had breakfast ready (well he had cereal out, the smell of too many things made me sick and he didn't want to take a chance).

"G'morning Zachy!" I said sitting down next to him smiling.

"Hey Cammie, you how are you feeling?" Ugh so Zach to always worry too much… I can't wait to have this baby so that he'll stop always asking me how I am.

"I'm fine… just like you asked me when I woke up, and when I went to bed, and before I went to bed, and when you came home, and when I woke up THAT morning" I said rolling my eyes and he started smirking.

"Just checking Gallagher Girl" he said and then we finished breakfast talking about anything that came in to our minds.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When we got to Macey's house everything was set up. There were plenty boxes on the table across the room and yellow and green balloons floating freely around the room that had three black leather couches.

"Cammie it's about bloody time you got here!" Bex said running up to me and hugging me.

"I'm only 12.7 seconds late Bex! And all of that time took me getting from my house to the car and then from the car in here" I said and she started laughing.

"Bex stop harassing the girl of the day" Macey said coming into the room smiling at me with a big box in her hand. I'm slightly scared what it's of, it being Macey and all, but I just smiling back before sitting down next to Zach on one of the couches.

"How are you feeling Cammie?" Liz asked sitting on the couch across from us looking as delicate and sweet as always.

"I'm fine Liz. Why do people keep asking me that? Do I LOOK like I'm not okay?" I said.

"Uh-oh we got a pregnant woman mad… and she's a spy! Call 911 right now!" Grant said looking genially worried earning a slap in the back of the head from Bex.

"Grant stop being so bloody _stupid_."

"Sorry" Grant mumbles and I started laughing with a chuckling Zach next to me.

"PRESENT TIME!" Macey screaming throwing a medium sized box at me but I caught it with my good reflexes.

I opened the box that had shiny silver wrapping on it and it revealed a brown bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck. It's like the one Liz had she adored while we were at Gallagher that her mom gave her. I knew it was from her.

"Liz thank you! It's so cute!" I said to her matching her smile.

"Okay okay okay this one next!" Macey said nearly bouncing up and down with excitement most likely because 1) I was accepting things without a fuss 2) because she got to go shopping for a bunch of stuff or/and 3) because it's a party.

I started to get up but Macey and Zach shot me looks saying to stay seated so I did as I was told and sat back down. I really HATE being pregnant no one let's you even walk across the room. I'm shocked Zach isn't carrying me around actually.

When Zach walked over it was a pretty large sized box that had red wrapping paper and when it opened it was a baby crib with cute little bears all over it with a cute green background. I think we have a theme here.

"Bex made me get that one instead of the one that had grizzlies on it" Grant said seeming obvoisly disappointed while I laughed.

"Well Grant I think the point is that the kid _wants_ to go to bed and isn't totally afraid of their crib" Bex said in a duh voice that made everyone laugh. When everyone sobered up from their laughter I looked at Macey before talking.

"Okay what's next?"

"All of these!" She said shoving about 3/4ths of the boxes at me and I just stared at her.

"All from me and Darren!" She said and I gave Darren and apologetic look because I know she made him go with her. He just let out a small chuckle before shrugging.

"That. Doesn't surprise me" I said before sighing and opening the first one that lead to many more later. They all had cute shirts and jeans and shorts and dresses and skirts and shoes and many more things. She bought things for if the baby was a girl or a boy and clothes that could work for either. There were a LOT of clothes. It shocked me more than it should though I mean… we are talking about Macey here.

After opening more gifts we got one of the bouncer things Jonas who had wired it so that if the baby was crying and they were in it, it would start rocking and other really cool stuff. Then Bex gave us a bunch of awesome toys that she said she could teach them how to kill people with in a way to excited voice. When it was finally over I was pretty tired and it was hard shoving all of the stuff in Zach and I's truck but he wouldn't let me help. What a buzz kill.

When we got home we took all the stuff in the nursery (I made him let me help this time) that we painted a pastel yellow and a more vibrant green and added all the stuff in there. The room was pretty full after Bex's lethal toys and the closet was stuffed with Macey's clothes. Zach said he was going to set the crib up now while I went to take a nap. Best day _I've_ had in a long time.

**A/n: Sorry the ending sucks utter! I haven't updating in **_**FOREVER **_** it feel like so I wanted to get something to you guys! Chapter idea credit goes to icejen98! **** Okay thanks for reading and PLEASER REVIEW TELLING ME IF THE BABY SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL AND NAMES! I'll love you forever if you do that! ;). Okidoke let me venture forward! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	6. Shopping For Names

**A/n: UPDATING SOONER THIS TIME! I guess I kinda got writers block but it's over now have no fear! Plus idk when the next time I'll be able t update is sooo yeah. Now everyone I have little problem I really I need to know if it should a boy or a girl! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH! OH and I need name ideas too! Okay now that's out of the way quick shout-outs thennn you can read the chapter! WEEE!**

**(CPOV) **_**(2 months later)**_

Macey made Bex and Liz comes with us to go shopping for more clothes for me since I'm blowing up with this pregnancy thing. Ugh it's really a pain. Not the getting huge thing the going shopping with Macey all the time. _That_ is annoying.

"Cammie! You're getting this one! Liz grab that I think it's her size…. Bex come onnn we're on a schedual here! If we want to get to the next store you better hurry _up_"

"But you see Macey we don't want to go to the other one" she said grabbing an arm full of clothes but I could hear the grin on her face.

"Har har just pick up the pace" Macey said scurrying over to pay for plenty of shirts and pants that won't even fit me soon.

"Macey why do we have to buy so much? It's probably not even going to fit by next week."

"What if it does fit next week? And what if you have to go somewhere? You always have to have a proper selection Cameron you never know what's going to happen" she said and then I just dropped the subject. There is no point at all in arguing with Macey. She _always_ wins.

"Uhmm guys I think Cam should go home and rest we've been shopping for hours now" Liz my savior said.

"Yes! I mean… I'm kinda tired now anyway…." I said when Macey shot me an evil glare when I looked a little too happy to be done with this. Bex just shrugged in agreement and we got in the car since she was the one who drove me here. Plus she had the biggest car out of the three so she would be able to fit all the bags in.

When we got to my house Bex and I just looked at each other wondering how we were going to get all of these bags in the house and not have to make plenty of trips.

"I'm calling for backup" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"_Hey Gallagher girl you okay?"_ Zach asked… wow he needs to chill.

"Yes Zach I'm fine but we went with Macey and now we're standing here wondering-"

"_Grant and I are on our way"_ He said and hung up no doubt running down the steps to make sure I didn't pick anything up. In 1 minute and 18 seconds he was standing next to me smirk and all.

"That was fast" I said smiling at him.

"Spy" he said smirking and pointing to himself while I just rolled my eyes. 27 seconds later Grant came.

"What took you so long?" Bex asked looking confused.

"I decided to get out here like a normal person and not like a bomb just went off" he said looking at Zach like he needed to be emitted in a hospital and I started laughing.

"Very funny Grant" Zach said looking totally unamused and Bex was trying hard to keep her laughter in.

"So you guys going to help or not?" I said looking from Grant to Zach.

"Yeah sure Cam" Grant said picking up as many bags as he could and then Zach did the same then Bex took some then I took the rest. That being two bags. Did I mention I hate being pregnant? Well… I HATE BEING PREGNANT!

I went in the house closed the door and then went to Zach and I's room where everyone was dropping all the stuff in.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"No problem Camster!"

"Camster? It sounds like you're calling me a hamster."

"Well you're cute like one!... I guess" Grant said earning a slap from Bex, a "whatever man" from Zach and an eye roll from me.

"Oh Cammie can we go see the nursery?" Bex said looking super excited plus getting rid of the awkward tension in the air.

"Sure! It's this way" I said walking out of the room down the hall to the now pretty much finished nursery.

"Cam this is bloody awesome! You're going to have the coolest kid ever!" She said smiling.

"Well of course I'm the dad" Zach said smirking and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"And I'm going to be Uncle Grant!"

"I said they're going to have the _coolest_ kid ever not the _most stupid_' Bex said grinning.

"Whatever Bex" Grant said before Bex gave him a quick kiss.

"Any name idea's guys?" I said since Zach and I had been trying to figure that out for ever and we still don't have a clue.

"If it's a girl Mary Sue!" Grant said.

"_What?_" I said.

"It's a cool name."

"Uhmmmm no… the kids going to be a spy and Mary Sue is NOT a spy name" Bex said helping me out.

"Mary Sue Grant…. really?" Zach said still kind of lost about where the name came from.

"Yes really."

"Well I'll be naming the kids" Bex said and we started laughing.

"Oh Cam what about Thomas? Like that guy we met at the mission that one time" Bex said.

"Right! That he was such a nice guy I felt bad about erasing his memory like that…" I said remember how much fun we all had on the mission.

"It's okay Cammie it was the right thing to do" Zach whispered in my ear and I looked into his shining green eyes and nodded.

"Hm never mind… scratch that" Bex noted.

"We'll have to keep thinking" Zach said seeming kind of exhausted at the though and that made me giggle.

"What?" He asked me.

"Your Zachary Goode and you're worried about the thought of picking names for a baby" I said biting my lip to hold in the round of laughs that Bex was letting out.

"Well it's a big deal. The kids going to be stuck with whatever pick" Zach said. After that I was kind of dreading picking out a name too.

**A/n: Okay got that chapter out 'cause again idk when the next time I'll update will be and if I do it this way you'll still get two chapters! Then if I update like next weekend then you'll get an extra chapter! lolz. If it's a girl I'm going to name her Mexabith (Macey, Bex, Elizabeth) and if it's a boy I'm going to name him Jorrent (Jonas, Darren, and Grant). Like it? It'll be cool like Renesmee!**

**LMAO JUST KIDDING! That's gross XD NAME IDEAS PLEASE! AND tell me if it should be a BOY OR GIRL! Thanks for reading people! Don't forget to tell me those things and review! :}D**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	7. And it Begins

**A/n: I'm updating you guys! I can do it! I can really do it! . Anyhoww got another chapter here for you BUT this one has a question! **_**I already know the name and gender of the baby! I know be happy! **__**BUT**__** I want to know what you want me to do with the story! End it in about two or three chapters (including this one) and the write a sequel. OR end it in a couple chapters and then just write a completely different Gallagher Girls story. **_

**PLEASE TELL WHICH ONE! I'VE BEEN WONDER WHAT TO DO FOREVER NOW! XD Couple shout-outs then chappie time!**

**(CPOV)**

I was out in time since I finally snuck away from Zach. I mean don't get me wrong I love him so much, and I understand that he's just being really sweet. But come _on_! I haven't been out of his site since I was 6 months pregnant and now I'm 9 months pregnant. It's not that he's not fun to be around, or that he's not something good to look at.. because he is. But that man won't let me go _anywhere, _or do _anything_! So here I am walking around town doing nothing but realizing how much I missed simply being outside and blending in the crowd.

I guess being in the house for 3 months had made me lose my touch because someone found me. No not then CoC or anything… something pretty much just as bad though. I saw Josh. I haven't seen him since I went to Gallagher. I hadn't expected to see him since then! Zach and I moved and so did everyone else. We were far from Roseville. And I guess so was he. Of course Josh Abraham's doesn't go anywhere without his handy-dandy side-kick DeeDee. Their still together? I thought so myself. But then I thought about how Zach and I are still together and it made a little more since. But I mean… DeeDee?

"Cammie? Cammie Morgan? It really is you!" Deedee shouted running towards me Josh in hand.

"Oh hey Deedee! Josh! It's great to see you two!" I said with fake enthusiasm that neither of them caught.

"Yeah it is Cams" Josh said looking at me and then realizing that I'm pregnant. He would be an awful spy. First lesson. Notice things.

"Omg! You're pregnant! How far along? Who's the Dad? Do we know him? How many?" Deedee said probably about to pee on herself from excitement.

"Yeah I am" I said with a smile on my face.

"Zach's the dad. Remember? From Gallagher? And just one. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl though we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Omg this is great! So you're Cammie- wait what's his last name? Hm I'm not sure we ever got it in the first place. Josh do you remember what it was? Not sure-" she would have continued her excited banter if I didn't cut in.

"Goode. Cammie Goode" I said with a slight smirk. Damn Zach and that smirk it was rubbing off on me.

"So what about you and Josh how are you two?"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Deeedee said jumping up and down.

"Yeah next week actually. We were just going to check on how some stuff was going for it. Oh Cammie would you want to come?"

"Oh really? Sure! Zach and I would love to come" I said… as long as we're not on a mission. Or we aren't running from some bad guys. Or we just don't freaking feel like it.

"You can bring the baby too! It will be great!" Deedee said.

"OH! Would you want to be one of my main of Honors? You'll so gorgeous in the blue dressed I have picked out! It'll match your eyes nearly perfectly!"

You see. This is why I _hate_ running into these two. 1 minute and 16 seconds later I'm invited to a wedding and asked to be a Maid of Honor. This sucks. I snuck a glance at Josh one that no one noticed to see what his reaction was and he seemed actually excited by it all. Greaaaaaaat.

"Of course I will! I-" I was interrupted my water breaking. This could not be happening. Right now. Zach is going to be _sooo_ pissed and now here I am stuck with idiot one and two about to have a baby!

"Omg Cammie are you okay?" Deedee asked her eyes widening.

"I'm fine… uhh can you just do me a favor and take me to the hospital?" I asked. I was totally freaking out on the inside but it was a calm mask on the outside.

"Yeah sure Cams. The cars just this way" Josh said nearly running to the car while I went my fastest with Deedee by my side.

"Front or back?" Deedee asked me when we got to the car.

"Back" I said, got in the back of the car and the we sped off towards the hospital. I could feel the pain already as I got my phone out and called Zach.

"CAMMIE WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW!" Zach shouted as soon as he picked up the phone which made me laugh despite how much pain I was in.

"No Zach I'm fine. I was out in town and then I ran into Deedee and Josh an-"

"You ran into _Jimmy?_" he asked totally confused.

"Yes but that's a whole different story. The point is my water broke and I'm on my way to the hospital right now" I said and as soon as I said water broke I could hear him moving around moving things and before I even got the whole sentence out I heard him jump in the car and start to speed off. That's the upside of your husband being a spy. He's very efficient.

"I'm on my way to the hospital right now. How are you feeling? Are you in pain? How far away are you?"

"Zach calm down I'm fine, we aren't too far just 7 minutes a-bout" I almost forgot. Normal people don't know exactly when they are going to arrive places. Spies did. Therefore I had to keep my internal clock a secret.

"Don't lie to my Gallagher Girl I know you too well. How are you feeling? For real."

"Okay I'm in so much pain I don't know what to do right now" I admitted.

After calling Macey, Liz, and of course Bex telling them the news I called Zach back because of how stubborn he is and then we got to the hospital. He was already there waiting for me.

"How are you feeling Gallagher Girl?" he asked me with concerned and loving eyes.

"I've been much better Blackthorne Boy" I said while Josh and Deedee went to do… who knows what. Zach checked up in and before I knew I was being wheeled into some room. I wanted to scream so badly but being the spy and chameleon I am I didn't. I held it in.

"It's okay to scream Cammie just let it out" Zach said wiping the hair away from my face and rubbing my back soothingly. I just shook my head in response not wanting to open my mouth knowing that I would totally freak out.

"Gallagher Girl, it's okay to show pain sometimes" he whispering in my ear and I just took his hand and squeezed it with all I had.

"Okay I asked for that I guess" he said smirking and rubbing his hand which made me laugh some.

The pain was like nothing I've felt before and I've broken pretty much all the bones in my body, gotten shot multiple times, and I've fought with Bex. Enough said. I knew it would all be over soon and that's almost all that mattered.

**A/n: I know the ending is kinda crappy but I wanted time to get everyones opinions on the story and I just wanted to be able to have another chapter! Plus this one was getting a little long haha. So I'll try and update soon! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	8. Kodak Moment

**A/n: UPDATING! SHOUT-OUTS THEN MOVING FORWARD WITH THE STORY! BUT BEFORE THAT PLEASE GIVE ME IDEA'S FOR ME NEXT STORY! I REALLY LIKE WRITING GALLAGHER GIRL FANFICS! **

**:**** Thanks for the idea! I agree with that one! **

**Cattie Carrington:**** Yeahhh I left a cliffie! Lolz and thank you thank you! Josh and Deedee are such things that I thought I would try and make then funny hahaha. .**

**derekandchloeforever:**** Well we shall find out if it's a boy or a girl soon enough my pretty! *evil laugh***

**Sammiecakes:**** IK! That would totally suck if that were to really happen lol. XD**

**Ggirl:**** Hahaha she should have listened to Zachary :p**

**allie:**** THANK YOU! **

**gallagherspygirl:**** Teehee you shall find out the results of the child in this chapter! XD**

**messesgoodenewtman:**** The baby is coming the baby is coming! Lolz**

**the it girl: **_**!**_

**NOW MORE OF THE STORY!**

**(CPOV)**

It hurt like hell. Everything just hurt. I would rather be running from the CoC right now. And that is saying something. Because running from them is _SUCH_ a pain! After a while of Zach trying to calm me down Bex ran in the room like a crazy woman Grant grinning behind her.

"CAMMIE! How are you?"

"Jee why do people keep asking me that?" I said smirking.

"NO! Not another Zach. We can't have you smirking too Cammie! Then the kids sure to smirk! We can't let that happen! I-"

"Grant shut _up_ there are bigger things going on then Zach and Cammie's kid smirking!"

"Fine" Grant muttered and Zach was… what else? He was smirking and I was just grinning.

"Hey Cams!" Liz said talking in the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Liz! Where's Jonas?"

"Parking the car I couldn't wait!" She said bouncing in place while Bex and I giggled.

"Okay everyone! Macey's here let's get this started!"

"Hey Macey nice entrance" Zach said rolling his eyes.

"You wish you were smooth like me."

"I may not be smooth but I'm Goode."

"Oh aren't we punny?" Macey said before plopping down in a seat next to my bed.

"Hey Cammie how's it going?" Darren asked walking in the room like a calm person _un_like his wife.

"As good as I'll ever get right now" I said with a sigh and Bex sat down on the bed next to me.

"More like Goode!" Grant said earning a hard punch from Grant and a "way to take my line" from Zach.

"Okay hey everyone! Sorry I took so long" Jonas said giving me an apologetic look.

"It's cool" I said then everything was just silent. We all were waiting for something to happen or for someone to say something. None of those things happened. It was getting more and more awkward by the minute and I wished my mom and Aunt Abby could be here but they were both on a mission.

"Hello everyone I'm Doctor Nye I'll be assisting Cameron here with her birth" a lady said who had grey eyes (no contacts in case anyone was wondering) and her natural hair color was red but she had died it a chocolate brown. Speaking of chocolate I-

"Okay I know this is an exciting time but can everyone please exit the room? Things should be getting started in anytime now" she said and everyone left but Bex was the most reluctant.

"Bex chill I've been through worse" I said with a wink reminding her of the time we were on that mission in- never mind that's not what matters right now.

When the door shut with a silent click things went tense again as Dr. Nye set everything up and then said she would be back soon. Then it was just Zach and I.

"We still don't have names" he said simply looking lost in thought.

"If it's a girl we'll name her Jessica Lynn Goode. Boy Damon Bryn Goode."

"Sounds good to me" he said looking fully relieved that he didn't have to go through that prossess and I just laughed. Then the pain really started and I knew it was time. Zach and I would have a baby.

**(BPOV)**

I heard Cammie start to freak out since Macey and I had stayed near the door but Liz didn't want to hear Cammie scream and the guys were just to freaked out. What bloody wimps.

"Zachary Goode I swear I am going to _MURDER _you when this is all done! I _HATE_ you!" We heard Cammie scream. Great the baby would be here soon!

"It's okay Gallagher Girl you're doing good… It'll be alright" he kept trying to calm her and sooth her even though Cammie was full on freaking out on him. I have to give him credit I would have just given up and walked out the door.

"Well _Blackthorn Boy_ I don't see you giving birth right now!.." She just kept throwing insults at him but he remained calm. Damn that guy's better that I thought.

After 37 minutes and 19 seconds we heard everything go quiet and the air tense right away. The baby wasn't crying. Cammie wasn't swearing at Zach anymore. And for once, Zachary Goode was silence. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ bloody wrong right now! I could practically imagine Cammie trying to hold all her emotions in with Zach while he kept his cool and just stroked her hair soothingly like he did when she was sad. I could imagine the doctors all rushing around trying to see what was wrong. It felt Macey and I were just looking at each other for hours but it was only 24 seconds before we heard the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy!" We heard the doctor yell. Then I wondered why she didn't yell that when the baby was first born. Then I realized that the he may have thought the baby was going to die. No use getting the parents all excited if the baby wasn't going to even live.

"You two may go in now. I'll go get your friends" the doctor said with a smile before going to get Liz and the guys. I walked in to see Cammie holding the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen and Zach right next to her. Can you say Kodak Moment?

**(CPOV)**

The baby wasn't doing anything. The baby wasn't moving! _What's wrong!_ I kept asking myself over and over but I couldn't think of anything. I was trying to keep my cool weigh my options, maybe I'm just in so much sock of having a baby I can't hear. Or maybe all this pain medication is getting to me. But I knew no matter how many reasons I thought of none of them would be true. I felt Zach calmly smooth my hair but I was still freaking out I-

There was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The baby started crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said and Zach and I just looked at each other with wide smiles. We had a baby! They cleaned the baby up and handed him to me and I he looked almost just like Zach. He had the same color hair and facial features but he had my blue eyes. He was for sure the cutest baby ever to be born. Without knowing it I said Bex and Macey looking at Zach the baby and I with huge grins on their face.

"What are you going to name him?" Bex asked after then just stared at him for a while.

"Damon Bryn Goode" Zach said.

"Aww! He has the names and the looks of a future hottie!" Macey said making us laugh.

"OMG! Cammie he's _so_ cute" Liz said rushing in the room and tripping into Jonas' arms. "Oopsy Daisy!"

"So Cam what's his name?"

"Damon Bryn Goode" Bex said with a grin on her face.

"Oh dear lord what are you thinking Bex?" Macey asked.

"Nothing… just thinking.. it's going to be fun teaching him how to kill people and to fight!" she said bouncing up and down.

"You would like that? Wouldn't you little guy" Bex said patting his head.

"Oh, and Jonas and I can teach him how to hack the CIA and stuff!" Liz said.

"Just because he's a boy doesn't mean he shouldn't have good fashion since" Macey said with a grin.

"I just hope he doesn't get that smirk…" Grant said seeming lost in thought. We all just looked at him and started laughing.

"What? Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No, Grant you didn't just don't hurt yourself" Darren said earning a glare from Grant.

"He'll be the best spy and pavement artist ever" Macey said.

"Well duh he's-"

"Goode. We know Zach" I said smirking at him.

"Yeah… the kids going to get the smile" Bex said and everything just nodded in agreement.

**A/n: THIS ENDING SUCKS TO! LOL I'm soo sorry I such at endings you guys! Okay so there will be one more chapter that's a little summery of what happens to the kid and stuff and then stories over! ****/**** but! I shall be writing another Gallagher Girls story! The only thing is I need from you all is an idea! **_**PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS!**_** Okay now that I'm done begging I can end this A/n! review please! :}D**

**~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


	9. In The End

**A/n: LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS FOR MY NEW STORY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH IT WHATSO EVER! THE MORE IDEAS THE SOONER THE NEW STORY! THANKS! **

**(CPOV)**

It's been years and finally Damon is graduating from Blackthorne. There of course was lot's of spy drama along the way. There was more fun though. Since we didn't have the CoC around the corning waiting all the time that made his life a lot better than Zach and I's. When he was younger we taught him nearly everything we knew. Which of course was a lot. He was an amazing fighter therefore spent a lot of time with Bex and Grant (which I'm now wondering if I shouldn't have let that happen. He may have a little too much from them). Macey and Darren had made him into the new "McHottstuff" (quoting Macey there… don't ask) and totally fashionable. Jonas and Liz made him also an amazing hacker and was able to crack their codes at age 13. Zach somehow taught him to be just as cryptic as him and make him a "Goode spy". Naturally he was great at blending in like I was.

Dylan Bryn Goode was the best spy ever. He has everything he needed. He can fit in any culture and blend in but still get the job done and get out safe. He was more like Zach than anything though. He smirked _all_ the time (which I must stay living in a house with two guys that smirk all the time and whenever you ask them how they did something or something along the lines of that they point to themselves and say "spy" is ANNOYING) which made Grant go over the edge. They even looked just alike with their hair that was messed up in the right places and that smile (if they ever do smile) that lights up the whole room, but he had my blue eyes.

Of course since he's just like Zach he met a girl at Gallagher. I'm sure he drove her just as crazy as Zach did to me just disappearing and appearing at all the time. Avril (his "girlfriend" I don't know he's a Goode boy they all have relationship issues) is an amazing spy as well, just not as good as him. She's sweet too.

Now we're here at his Graduation watching Bex and Grant's Daughter Megan cross the stage too. Next year Liz and Jonas' twin boys Michael Liam graduate from Blackthorne and the year after that Macey and Darren's daughter Cassidy Graduate from Gallagher. It's all been crazy and a little more than wile but in the end. It was all worth it.

**A/n: OKAY PEOPLE! I wanna beg some more and say pleaaaaaaaaase send me ideas for my next story! I want to write one more than you know! XD I would love your ideas! Again the more the ideas the faster the new story will be up! So if you think you wanna read it just go to my page and stuff and see if I've updating! You all have been amazing through this whole thing! Thanks for being awesome readers! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~  
AKA  
~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


End file.
